


After Work

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Levi had a hard day at work, so when he returns home, Eren decides to spoil his precious lover and take very good care of him for the night, in the best way he can think of.





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt someone posted. Maybe it's been done before, but if it has, then here's my version.  
> Original prompt: "Levi had a hard day at work and at home he just wants to sleep. Eren notices Levi's exhaustion and decides to spoil his lover. What was a massage at the beginning develops into a hot sex session ;)"  
> So enjoy!

Levi moaned and groaned when he walked through the house he and Eren now shared. Eren looked at him from the couch with a bright, happy smile on his face.   
"Hey babe."  
"Hi." Levi groaned again, making Eren frown a little.  
"You okay?"  
"It's been a rough day. I'm going to bed." The older of the two muttered before trudging himself upstairs and to the bedroom that they also shared. Eren's frown grew a little more, and before long, he had joined Levi in their room. He sighed a little at the sight of Levi throwing himself onto the bed without a care, limbs sprawled out across the sheets. This left no room for the brunette to sit beside him, so he resorted to moving his arms and legs to a more suitable and comfortable position.  
"You look exhausted." He whispered softly.  
"I am."  
"Want a massage or something?"  
Levi's head perked up a little when he heard this offer present itself. He didn't get excited for much, but Eren's massages were definitely something to die for. The younger of the two giggled when he saw his excitement.   
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
Levi nodded eagerly into his pillow. Eren situated himself so his legs were on either side of his boyfriend and so that his rear was on his lower back. When Levi felt his smaller hands began pressing and pushing into his shoulders and upper back, he instantly let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes. His body relaxed in an instant. Eren giggled once again as he continued to let out happy, quiet moans and mewls.   
"Baby... Press a little harder.." Levi mumbled, and he did as he had requested. "Dammit, you're so good at this.."  
"I know." Eren smiled proudly, letting his hands go to his most tense spots. 

After a while, Levi felt a sudden urge. He wanted a little more from the boy on him. Something that would make both of them feel good. So he managed to flip around to where Eren was straddling his lap, looking down at Levi in surprise. Without a word, the older again flipped around. He was now hovering over Eren, whose legs were wrapped around his waist.  
"Woah..! L-Levi, what are you-" Levi slammed his lips to Eren's, cutting him off. "Mmph..!"  
After a moment, Eren slowly fluttered his eyes closed and kissed back. "Mmph.."  
"Shh.." Levi hushed him, unbuttoning both of their shirts quickly. "I just want to take care of us both.."  
"But everyone is asleep and we live so close to other people.." Eren whispered back.  
"Then I guess you'll have to be as loud as possible.." Levi smirked. "You know very well that I want everyone to know who you belong to... And if that means that you have to scream my name all night long, then so be it.."  
Eren shivered and felt the blood rush to his nether regions. The way his older boyfriend spoke made him instantly want him, and Levi was well aware of this. He used it to his advantage sometimes, in fact.

Levi smirked more and kissed down his jaw, his neck, his chest, before he latched on to a nipple and sucked. Eren arched his back and let out a quiet whimper, but that didn't last long. Levi was eager to move on, and kissed down his stomach. Eren watched, running his fingers through his soft, black hair. Without hesitation, Levi unzipped his jeans with his teeth and pulled off those and his boxers at the same time. He sat up and looked down at the smaller boy beneath him.  
"Look at you... All hard and waiting just for me.." He whispered, leaning down near his ear. "You're already so much harder than I expected... How long have you wanted this, hm..?" He nibbled, sucked, and licked on his earlobe until he got a proper reply.  
"I-I've needed this- ahh~... for so long.." Eren just barely managed to get out.  
"Mmm, you're so breathless, too... Already moaning.." Levi rolled his hips against Eren's, and the cloth covering Levi made the other moan again.

Before long, both were completely undressed, letting their hips grind roughly together. Both were whimpering and panting lightly. The room had even heated up and the windows were a bit clouded from their heavy breathing. Levi held Eren's legs up to his waist, and the younger wrapped his arms around his neck. Their tongues fought for dominance in the other's mouth, but of course, Levi won.  
"Fuck me already... Please.." Eren pleaded. Their pre-cum mixed and trailed down just enough to where Levi could collect some on his finger to use as lubrication. Eren whimpered as Levi rubbed around his hole teasingly. Right when he was about to beg him to stop teasing, the older pushed two fingers in and scissored them to stretch him out. Eren's mouth was open wide as hot breaths, moans, and gasps escaped his throat.   
"You are so pretty like this... I'm so fucking lucky to be able to see you writhing under me... You're so precious.." Levi continued to whisper praises to him as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out.   
"L-Levi... I'm ready... I'm stretched enough... P-Please.." Eren begged after a while.  
"Alright, if you say so.." Levi pulled his fingers out, but was quick to replace them with the tip of his cock already inside, which didn't bother Eren in the slightest.   
"Are you sure you're ready..?"  
"The question is are you?" Eren smirked.  
"Don't be cocky... I might have to give you a little more than I intended to.."  
Eren pulled him down so he was whispering right into his ear. "I want you to give me everything you've got... I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for weeks on end.."  
"Are you sure you can handle me, Eren..?"  
He scoffed. "Of course.."  
Levi pushed in, and Eren had to bite his lip from crying out. He felt like he was being ripped in half. Eren knew he was big, but he didn't remember him being  _that_ big...  
"Shh... It's alright, darling... You're okay.." Levi whispered sweetly, pumping him to distract him from the pain. That was one thing that Eren loved about Levi. Even though he always seemed rude and intimidating, he was calm and sweet in bed when he caused any pain. He always made sure Eren was okay, and he was a total sweetheart about it, too. 

Eren dug his nails into his back, whimpering and taking deep breaths to relax. It took a few minutes, but eventually he nodded to let Levi know that he could move. He thrusted very slowly to get him used to it, and before long, Eren was moaning for more. Levi gripped his waist and sped up.  
"A-Ah~..! Levi, h-harder~!"  
"I want to hear you moan my name louder.."  
"L-Levi..!"  
"Louder..!"  
"Levi~!"  
He slammed into him repeatedly as hard as he could, making the younger scream in pleasure. From the window, people began lighting lanterns and turning on their lights in their houses to see what all the commotion was.  
"L-Levi, fuck me..! Yes, oh God, yes~!" Eren cried out.  
"Keep it down in there! People are trying to sleep!" A man yelled from outside. In response to that, Levi lifted Eren's legs over his shoulders and rammed right into that one spot, making him scream louder. The man scoffed and left the two to finish their business. Levi stayed damn near silent the whole time just so he could hear everything Eren had to offer. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, though. In fact, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He just wanted to hear his boyfriend's beautiful moans and cries.  
"L-Levi, I'm gonna cum..!"  
"Cum for me, Eren.." He whispered deeply.   
Only a minute later, Eren let out one final cry of pleasure as he came all over them both. Levi followed suit, filling him up. He let out the first loud and frankly quite beautiful moan of his own that night. Eren let his legs fall to Levi's waist again and let the older fall on top of him. They laid there, breathing heavily in the afterglow. Their heads spun.  
"I wish you would be louder.." Eren mumbled sleepily, playing with his hair. "You only moan like I want you to when you cum and I love hearing you.."  
"I don't make any noise because I would very much rather hear you than myself.." He replied quietly, looking up. Eren rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"I dunno... I like to hear you.."   
"Whatever.." Levi snuggled his head into his chest. Eren giggled and kissed his head. When Levi still felt a little bit of liquid, he pulled out and looked.   
"Shit.." He got up and went to the bathroom, getting some cloth wet. Eren sat up, wincing.  
"What?"  
"You're bleeding." He came back and dabbed the cloth on his hole gently, making him wince a little more.  
"What? Jesus, Levi, I'm okay, stop touching me for fuck's sake, I'm sensitive."   
"Hush. If it's a cut or tear from pushing in at the beginning, I don't want it to get infected or something."  
Eren cringed at the idea and just let Levi give him a handjob as he worked, mostly to give him a calm, relaxing feeling. Levi just pampered him for a while before curling up behind him, spooning Eren.   
"I love you, Levi.." Eren mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you too, Eren.."  
With that, the two fell asleep. Little did they know, they would have a sticky mess to wake up to in the morning.  
Of course.  
They forgot to fucking shower.


End file.
